Family Ties
by shesheinhouston
Summary: Missing scene that might explain why Rafe seemed more accepting of Olivia when he helped move her and Emma into the farmhouse.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. I am only writing this for fun and not profit.

**Fandom**: Guiding Light

**Pairing**: Olivia/Natalia/Rafe

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: Missing scene between Rafe and Olivia. Pre move into the farmhouse. This is a standalone story but at some point may be referenced in my ongoing "Love is a Battlefield" or "Swear Jar" stories.

**Notes/Spoilers**: After reading that Rafe shows up to help Olivia and Emma move back into the Farmhouse and is even civil to Olivia as he leaves for the Army, I wondered why the seemingly 360 degree turn toward his mother and Olivia? I figured that Olivia must have offered an "olive branch". This scene popped into my head.

Please ask before archiving. Any inconsistences, mistakes, etc. are all mine.

**Family Ties**

**by**

**Shesheinhouston**

**(September 2009)**

She found him at the batting cage. Although not muscular, Rafe was hitting the balls with a bit of power. His stance only needed a tad of change to create more of an impact, but Olivia knew that her giving him that morsel of advice wouldn't be the best thing. Plus, she was there on more important mission.

Clearing her throat, she called out. "Rafe! Rafe, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, throwing down the bat and batting helmet before walking over towards her. "Can ya make it quick at least? I gotta few more minutes in here."

"Look, we've got to come to some sort of understanding before you leave because at some point you're going to call and I'll be the one answering the phone." Taking a step closer she said, "See, I'm in it for the long haul and I believe now, so is your mother."

Giving a hollow laugh Rafe shoved his hands in his pockets before replying. "So, what? Now I'm supposed to call you 'mom' or somethin'?"

"Olivia will do just fine. Rafe, I know that you may never fully accept me and your mother's relationship and you know what, that's fine too. But, you're the son of two of my best friends so even if I wasn't with your mother I'd still want us to at least be civil to each other."

He really hated to admit that she had a point, but his late father had been rather close to the woman standing in front of him. Hell, Gus had even had a park named after her. True too was the fact that he didn't think that he'd ever understand the feelings that his mother had for Olivia. But, Rafe couldn't deny that where his mother was concerned Olivia would move heaven and earth to protect her, and his unborn sister. And since he would be likely going off to war soon, he needed the reassurance that someone besides Frank, would be looking after his family.

"Okay. Olivia it is."

"Good. And one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Please take this." He watched the older woman pull a small black jeweler's bag out of her purse before handing it to him. "Go ahead; open it."

Not knowing what else to do he did as she asked and took out a sliver chain. Hanging from the end was a gold and silver medallion upon which was some sort of crest. Turning it over in his hand he saw what looked like Palm Trees on the back. He met her green eyes with brown questioning ones. "What's this?"

"My father took that with him when he fought alongside the British doing World War II. Before that my Grandfather proudly wore it as a member of the San Cristobel Guard while protecting our country. Both of them came home safe."

"I can't take this." He said trying to hand it back.

Shaking her head and looking directly into his eyes, Olivia went on. "Make no mistake; I'm not giving it to you. It's on loan and I expect you to give it back to me. Not a friend and certainly not the military coming to tell us that you're gone. Y_ou_ are to personally bring this back to me after you proudly serve your country. Got it?"

Mutely he nodded his head before mumbling, "Thanks." He knew that he should say something more, but at the moment he was at a loss for words and quite honestly, feeling a bit ashamed when he thought of some of the things he had called her. Maybe this was some of what his mother saw in her. Tough ass Olivia Spencer it seemed had a soft side. One that she rarely showed except to family. And, like it or not, they were quickly becoming that. Frank had just mentioned this morning that Olivia and Emma were moving back into the Farm House to live with his mother.

She sensed that he was somewhat uncomfortable so she didn't say more before turning to leave except, "You're welcome. Take care."

"Yeah... I'll... uh.. I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning back and arching her eyebrow it was her turn to give him a quizzical look. "Oh?"

"Well, you guys are moving back to the farm and Frank can't handle all of those boxes on his own. I mean, he'll end up throwing out his back, ya know?" The last part was said with a slight laugh.

Smiling Olivia agreed. "He probably would."

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." And as she watched him walk away she thought for the first time that maybe Natalia was right; everything would work out and that they would indeed one day be a family.

The End


End file.
